


A Conversation

by Dark_Titanium



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: some angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Titanium/pseuds/Dark_Titanium
Summary: A conversation that I'm sure will inevitably play out or has played out between Scott and [redacted} because what kind of masochist dates their ex skating partner who went on to become the actual GOAT and doesn't have these kinds of questions??





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhh feel super weird about writing this and I should PROBABLY be studying for my like 10000 exams but here we are. Hope you guys like it! Tessa, Scott I like hope you never read this but if you do SORRY! Also Jackie, girl you like a full masochist, but I still apologize!

They’re lying in bed when it happens, when she finally works up the nerve to ask the question thats always been on her mind, since the Olympics of 2010 and even more now since February. She thinks it’s because they’re in her home, in Florida that she has the courage to ask and not in Canada where people would be appalled by even the suggestion of it. 

The question is not a bad question per se, its not prying or judgemental, it is only a thought: a thought that has crossed her mind so many times recently that she can’t seem to get rid of it. So she turns to him in the dead of night and she asks. 

“Do you ever think about what would have happened if you had continued skating with me?” 

Two hazel eyes open blearily and he blinks a few times before he readjusts to being semi-awake. 

“Sorry?” He asks, there is confusion evident in his voice and she can understand why, it’s two a.m. and they’d said goodnight hours ago. She repeats her question, this time louder, just a little more intense. 

“Do you ever think about what would have happened if you had continued skating with me?” 

Understanding finally dawns on him and his eyes flicker briefly with something she doesn’t really want to name before he sighs deeply and brings a hand up to run over his face. When he brings his hand back down his dark hair is disheveled and looks infinitely more weary than he did before. His answer is simple and to some degree what she expected but it hurts more when it’s said aloud. 

“No.” 

She knows it hasn’t been long since they reconnected and this whole relationship has been a bit of a whirlwind. Maybe she jumped in to fast and so did he but right now she thinks they both need this, need something to help them forget. 

“So you’ve never thought about a different future where you didn’t skate with Tessa?” She asks disbelievingly, because she has thought about this possibility a hundred times and always wondered if he’d thought the same. Would they have been as good as he and Tessa are now? Would they have won in Sochi where he and Tessa failed. Or would they have stopped halfway through and parted ways altogether? 

He looks uncomfortable, like he has swallowed something sour that he cannot spit out. He rakes another hand through his hair, clearly this conversation is stressful for him. This should have been her first clue. 

“Umm. I guess-“ He looks around as if trying to find the best way to phrase this, before he inevitably decides to rip the bandaid off it seems. “I guess I’ve thought about it before. But if I’m not skating with Tessa, I’m not skating at all.” 

She shouldn’t be surprised, but she is, she never thought he would tell her so candidly, she had hoped he would at least lie for the sake of their relationship but she also should have known. She should have known that if there is one thing that Scott Moir can always be trusted to do it is love, cherish and defend Tessa Virtue, even when she isn’t around it seems. 

“Look I’m going to go back to sleep, I have an early flight back to Toronto tomorrow. Goodnight.” His hand finds hers and gives it a squeeze before he turns away entirely and snuggles himself into the very edge of the bed as far away from her as possible.  
Long after he is fast asleep she lays awake, wondering what she had possibly hoped would come from this conversation. The doubts and the worries all come flooding back and she genuinely wonders how she ever pushed them away in the first place. She has seen them skate, seen the love and affection they have for each other, knows that even if it's not romantic love (which she is still very unsure about) that they have a bond that binds each other closer than she could ever hope to be. 

She wakes up to the sounds of someone hurriedly rushing around her room and someone talking. After a few moments of readjusting she checks the time blearily and reads that it is currently four twenty three a.m. Scott is throwing clothes back into his small carry on suitcase with the phone pressed to his ear and speaking quietly into it, a soft smile on his face. She knows immediately exactly who he is speaking to. Quickly she turns over and pretends to sleep again, hoping maybe she’ll get a real glimpse into their relationship. 

“Yeah, my flight is at five thirty so I should probably be in around eight thirty I think.” He pauses for a moment before nodding to himself and continuing.

“You really don’t have to pick me up T, I can just cab to you or something.”  
There is a vehement “No!” on the other line so loud, that she can even pick it up. She watches Scott pull the phone away a bit from the noise and chuckle to himself, the crinkles around his eyes becoming evident in his laughter. 

“ Alright, alright T, you can grab me and then we’ll drive home together, yeah?”  
And then they are arguing like toddlers over a toy, as Scott says “No T, I’m driving!” She must reply with something sassy because Scott lets out a full belly laugh before shaking his head again with that soft smile he seems to only reserve for her.  
“Tessa Virtue, I’m driving your car back to London, I think we all remember the last time you drove and it ended in us being pulled over and a ticket you could not talk your way out of.”  
She must concede because Scott nods to himself and pumps his fist a bit like he has just won a battle before sheepishly looking around as if Tessa herself would be there to laugh at him about it. Finally he finishes packing and reaches down to grab his suitcase before rolling right out her bedroom door without so much as a goodbye. 

She can still hear him as he rolls his suitcase down the hallway, chatting away to her about nothing and everything all at once and she really wonders what she has possibly gotten herself into, what she hoped to get out of this relationship with a man who has spent twenty one years dedicating himself to another woman. Romantic or not, their feelings for each other would not be disappearing anytime soon and she knew if this was going to continue she was going to have to get used to Tessa Virtue. 

Hours later, after she knows he has already landed and is likely with Tessa and on the road he texts her, short and sweet. 

“Didn’t want to wake you! I’m safely back in Toronto and on my way home.” 

Briefly she wonders why he was so terse before realizing if they were already on the road, Scott isn’t texting her, Tessa is.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is probably garbage, I accept it and take the L, but hopefully its somewhat bearable for you lads. Also not real happy with the ending but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also hope there's not too many mistakes!! I didn't edit to much, apologize if there is! Also! Not really sure how the Florida, Toronto time difference works, google said there was two and one of them is the same as Toronto so like I just used that. YEET!


End file.
